<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toothbrush by legovamp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025438">Toothbrush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/legovamp/pseuds/legovamp'>legovamp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexander 23, Angst, Dirty AF1's, Dream POV, Dream misses george, Flashbacks, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, M/M, Memories, Mutual Pining, Pining, Separations, What's new, i don't have much of a plan for this, i just heard a song and was like oh yeah THIS is gay, they kiss a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/legovamp/pseuds/legovamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream Misses George. A lot. All his surroundings remind him of his boyfriend.<br/>It's making it difficult to concentrate on anything.</p><p> Inspired by Dirty AF1's by Alexander 23.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toothbrush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I honestly got bored and wrote this. I asked a gc I'm in for some cool music for fanfic ideas and someone sent Dirty AF1's by Alexander 23 and it gave me much angst ideas so here we are. It'll be a few chapters long, I think, depending on the response I get. Let me know what ya'll think in the comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His left hand was firmly placed on the steering wheel as they pulled up to the terminal of the Orlando International Airport. It stood grand as always, looking more like a mall than a place that planes departed and arrived at every hour of every day. He had kept his strength through the ride, right hand interlocked with George’s in the space between them. The car came to a full stop as Dream stroked the fragile man’s hand one last time. </p><p>He had kept self control the entire excruciating ride here, been so careful not to look over to glance at his boyfriend, who he bet looked as gorgeous as ever. He didn’t have to look over to know he had been staring out the window the entire time, watching all the sights and buildings pass, the same one’s Dream had seen all his life. George made them feel so new, so interesting, it almost made him feel like he was a tourist in his own city. He sighed, placing his head firmly against the steering wheel with his foot firmly on the brake, directing his eyes down to his lap and squeezing them shut, always keeping his hand between George’s slender fingers. </p><p>“Dream?” George finally spoke. Dream knew he couldn’t hold it off any longer, couldn’t bear not to look at the face of the man he spent a wonderful week with. Wonderful, but so, so short. He slowly looked up, stared out the windshield of his car as the sun rose over the bridges surrounding the airport. He mustered up all his strength, he would see George again, no matter what happens, he will see him again. A deep breath, don’t cry, dammit, he reminded himself.</p><p>Their eyes finally met, hazel against dark, chocolate brown. The moon was still up, descending, staring at the sun as it shone through the concrete walls and glass of the building. Light reflected off of George’s face, contrasting Dream’s dark corner of the car. No words needed to be said. </p><p>He moved before he could control himself, grabbing his lover’s face with a tender force that he wasn’t sure he was capable of. Their lips tangled together, softly, lovingly. Nothing like the kisses they shared the entirety of the weak. This kiss was not hungry, but so full and plump it was ready to burst. Dream felt the wetness on his cheek before he could process that he was crying, he let go of George’s lips, holding his face between his hands still to get a good look at him through his wet, overflowing eyes. He realized how nasty he must look, and wiped his face against the sleeve of his hoodie. </p><p>George pulled him back up, “You don’t have to hide, I’ve seen a lot of you this week, and this is probably… second to last of the nastiest things I’ve seen,” George was good at that, reading him, understanding what he was feeling. </p><p>Dream chuckled, “What’s the first?” He asked with fake curiosity. </p><p>George furrowed his brows, “I will not repeat the atrocity I saw,” He said with a sarcastic disgust. They smiled fondly at each other before the smiles turned into frowns again as they recalled the impending separation that was bound to happen soon.</p><p>“Don’t go, Georgie,” Dream begged. It was fruitless, though, he knew what would happen, he knew it had to happen. George gave him a despairing look, pouting and whining before burying his face in their interlocked hands. He let out a deep sigh and brought his face up to Dream’s once again, still jutting out his lower lip. Dream let out a small smirk, the only expression he could muster to show George how adorable he found him. </p><p>“I have to go, babe,” George stated. It was difficult to move his hands away from George. He took in the image of the man in front of him right now, scanning, trying to memorize every piece of his body as much as he could before he would be left with longing phone calls and text messages. George was stronger than him in these aspects, emotionally, or at least that’s what he showed. He was always able to get things done, he was understanding, he was disciplined. Dream admired that of his lover, he knew that George would be able to detach himself from the passenger seat and enter the terminal, get on the plane, and leave his lover until next time. </p><p>He kept his eye’s on George’s shoes, spacing out. Chuckling as he realized he was wearing those torn-up sneakers that Dream found dumb. </p><p>“Air forces? Today? I think that’s hardly appropriate for today’s events,” he commented sarcastically. George slapped his arm playfully, causing Dream to laugh.</p><p>“They’re comfortable!” George retorted, leaving another smack on Dream’s arm. He played hurt, rubbing his arm in a false pain. He felt proud of himself for lightening to mood, leaving a happy feeling instead of dreadful as their last moments together wound down.</p><p>“You should go,” Dream muttered, not wanting to admit it, but he knew time was ticking. George gave him a sweet, compassionate smile. </p><p>“We’ll see each other again soon, Clay,” he comforted. Dream rolled his eyes lovingly. </p><p>“We’re on a first-name basis, huh? What happened to babe?” Another smack to the arm. “Alright, alright,” Dream said, defeated, “It’s time to go,” he finished, kissing George softly once more. Quick, but enough to leave an impact. He didn’t pull away when their lips detached, instead, he placed his forehead against his boyfriends, closing his eyes. He breathed, sighed, and finally let George go.</p><p>He watched his lover once more as he walked away, suitcase in hand, glancing back every five seconds, making sure Dream was still there. Dream didn’t leave. He watched him through the glass panels until he reached the entrance to the terminal area, disappearing behind crowds and walls. He let out another long, heavy sigh and took his foot off the brake. It was gonna be a long couple of days, he thought to himself as he pulled into the highway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>